


Unexpected Detour

by JustAnOtakuGirl8



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Needs Love, Akechi Goro Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance if you squint, based on vanilla game, platonic, reader is a black girl, reader is identified as female, reader is poc, university student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnOtakuGirl8/pseuds/JustAnOtakuGirl8
Summary: Finals can be a pain in the ass, especially when electricity and time are not on your side.But at least friends are there to keep you from failing.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Original Female Character(s), Akechi Goro/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Unexpected Detour

I was never a fan of compromises. Nor conformity.

So you could imagine how pissed I was with the predicament I was in.

Out of all the papers I wrote for this class, my semester final really decided to sneak up on me. With the due date in 4 hours, I was pushing to get it done, working from my last lecture up until now. I didn't have time to stop at LeBlanc today for my study session, but I knew I could make it up to Ren and Boss later.  Referring back to the outline and all of my messy sticky notes, I was about halfway done when the apartment blacked out. Leaving me the bright glow of my laptop. 

"Of all days?"

I checked my phone on the charging dock, 20 minutes after 10. It was too late for most cars and the trains were gonna stop running soon. My mind panicked trying to think of a place to go with wifi and a place to stay. 

_ Maybe I could rent a capsule hotel for the night. _

I packed my laptop and notes and grabbed my hoodie, wallet, and phone. I headed to the train station still thinking of a plan.  I scrolled through my contacts, eliminating candidates until an idea came to mind. 

_ Maybe he's still up. I don't wanna bother him, though. _

When he opened the door, he was still in his uniform. He looked groggy and stressed, he must've been working on a case this late. 

"I guess I'm not the only one burning the midnight oil.", I said as he looked at my bag and back at me, "My power went out, and I have a final paper due in less than 3 hours."

"And what made me a good candidate for housing you?", that case must be kicking his ass, he started to get all huffy. 

"Just a nudge. I wouldn't be surprised if you also pulled all-nighters too. Now can I come in or not?"

"Sure, you can use the couch."

The apartment was nice but bare. Almost like he only slept here, but never  _ lived here _ . As I plopped on the couch and began to lay out my notes and plug in my laptop, Akechi disappeared into the other side of the apartment. What I would assume to be his room or office. 

The time was 10:53 and I had to finish the rest of this paper.

After finally completing and editing, I turned my final draft in on time. I tried not to scream out of excitement and did a celebratory wiggle as a sign of accomplishment. I knew the trains were still closed and taxis definitely weren't running at this hour, so I'd have to crash here until the morning. I moved my stuff to the ground and coffee table to make space on the couch and rearranged the pillows to get comfortable. 

I remember waking up to slight shuffling and muttering. I attempted to close my eyes and go back to sleep. After a couple of failed attempts, I fully opened my eyes to see the once fully dark apartment now with a singular faint light towards the end of the hallway. I glanced at the clock, 3:38 am,  _ he's been up for this long? _ I planned on asking him where the bathroom was and possibly coax him into getting some rest. 

The door was slightly cracked and the faint light continued to make itself known. Like the rest of the apartment, his room was bare also except for his desk. Decked in a sea of papers, pens, sticky notes with various scribbles, two coffee mugs, and one passed out detective prince. The faint light belonged to a desk lamp that pointed down on the countless papers like a beating sun. 

_ That could be a fire hazard. _

I tried my best to not mess with the papers or notes, but I removed the mugs and turned off the desk lamp. Finally, I tried to move Akechi to the bed, despite looking so lanky he had a little muscle from somewhere. It’s funny, I just know that anyone would kill to be me right now, caring for the charming detective prince. If any of his fangirls saw this my head would be on a pike.

At this point, he looked so calm. He still had that charming face, but it didn't have that picture-perfect TV smile that he always had. He was vulnerable. 

The temperate had to drop in the apartment because his skin began to get cold and with how thin the blankets were it wasn't gonna cut it. I grabbed my hoodie and placed it on top of his torso.  I was tempted to go back and sleep on the couch and sleep there, but it looked so comfortable here, next to him. I reached for his shaggy brown hair and continued to move out of his face while I ended up dozing off too.

The smell of coffee is what woke me up. I looked over next to the bed to see that Akechi disappeared. I padded into the  small kitchen to see him still in his uniform, except for the red and blue hoodie with 'Property of the Midtown Derby Deviants' plastered on the front and the nickname 'Hit and Run' on the back. 

"I guess they were right about always getting stuff in a bigger size. By the way, derby hoodies look good on you." 

He looked over at me and down at my hoodie, "Thanks for it last night, let me give it back and-" 

"That’s okay, you can hold onto it, for now at least. If anything I should be thanking you for everything you've done for me. If you're not busy, we could have breakfast or just coffee if you'd like." 

"I would like that."

I stood there and stared at him for about  another minute before I went to collect my things. "I need to go back and see if the power came back on at the apartment. Let's meet at the main station building around 10, okay?" 

He nodded in response as I exited his apartment, continuing to wrap himself in my hoodie. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading this! (If you found it) I see stuff written for this character but I never see it for POC readers, so this is for you guys!


End file.
